malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Star City
Star City is a town located in California. The town was main setting in the series. Places * The Wilkerson House * Lucky Aide * Star City Mall * Star City Airport * Star City Elementary School * Star City Preschool * Star City Middle School * North High School * Star City Public Library * Star City Dump * Star City Times * Ice Cream Shop * Luigi's Pizza * Star City Hospital * Channel 1 * Channel 2 * Channel 3 * Channel 4 * Channel 5 * Channel 6 * Channel 7 * Channel 8 * Channel 9 * Channel 10 * Channel 11 * Channel 12 * Channel 13 * Channel 14 * Channel 15 * Channel 16 * Channel 17 * Channel 18 * Channel 19 * Channel 20 * Channel 21 * Channel 22 * Star City Planetarium * Comic Land * Movie World * Star City Community Pool * Star City Police Department * Star City Public Pool * Star City Arena * Star City Community Gardens * Star City Community Center * Star City Catholic Church * Star City Museum of Science * Star City Station * Star City Art Museum * Apple County Animal Shelter * Discville * VHS City * Supermarket * Star City Stadium * Star City Cemetery * Computer Fun * Star City Science Museum & Exploratorium * Star City Reformatory School * Chuck E. Cheese's * McDonald's * Burger King * Dairy Queen * KFC * Walmart * Target * Dollar Tree * Pizza Hut * Little Caesars * Papa John's Pizza * Domino's Pizza * Taco Bell * Subway * Wendy's * Arby's * Jack in the Box * Sonic Drive-In * Popeyes * Chick-fil-A * Marco's Pizza * Starbucks * Hardee's * Jollibee * White Castle * Dunkin' Donuts * Costco * Sam's Club * Kroger * Kmart * Aldi * Meijer * Best Buy * Toys "R" Us * Publix * Walgreens * H-E-B * Dollar General * Big Lots * Lowe's * The Home Depot * CVS Pharmacy * Sears * J. C. Penney * Star City Space Laboratory * Star City Nuclear Power Plant * Starland * First Church of Star City * Star City Tire Yard * Star City University * Star City Penitentiary * Star City Box Factory * Star City Googolplex Theatres * Star City Recycling Plant * Star City Subway System * Lake Star City * Star City Steel Mill * Star City Promenade * Star City Courthouse * Star City Museum of Natural History * Star City Wall of Frame * Star City Town Hall * AnimationTV.com * Star City Zoo * Star City Juvenile Correctional Facility * Star City Christian School * Mr. Chocolate Factory * Star City Downs * Star City Convention Center * Star City State Prison * Star City Opera House * Star City Pet Cemetery * Classy Girls Strip Club * Star City Reeducation Center * Fort Star City * Star City Community College * Star City National Forest * Star City Aquarium * Star City Toy Factory * Star City Preparatory School * Star City Episcopal Church * Star City Bridge * Star City Pawn Shop * Star City Concert Hall * Star City Knowledgeum * Star City Police Station * Star City Fire Department * Sea Ocean Beach * Star City Dam * Star City Dinner Theater * Star City Palace Hotel * Planet Star City * Star City Observatory * Star City Hunting Supplies * Star City Pillow Factory * Star City National Park * The Cave * Star City Botanical Gardens * Star City Slide Factory * Star City Orphanage * Star City Wax Museum * Star City Railroad * Star City Nature Preserve * Star City Drive-In * Star City Park * Star City Children's Hospital * Star City Mountain * Star City Police Academy * Star City Union Station * Star City Bus Station * Star City Skating Rink * Star City Creative Arts Academy * Star City Soccer Stadium * Star City Costume Shop * Royal King Trailer Park * Star City Clamphitheater * Star City Bodyguard Academy * Star City Primate Institute * Star City YMCA * Star City Rent-a-Car * Star City Laundromat * Star City Laser Tag * Star City Gas * Star City Jail * Star City State Building * Star City Pet Shop * DVD Village * Star City XXX * Star City Civic Center * Star City Barber College * Star City Research Center * Star City Animal Hospital * Star City Funeral Home * Star City Monument Park * Star City Dry Cleaners * Star City Four Seasons * Star City Youth Center * Star City Recreation Center * Star City Folk Art Museum * Star City Playhouse * Star City General Store * Gas and Grub * Star City Grand Prix * Star City Daycare Center * Star City Merchandise Mile * Star City Armory * Star City Art Center * Star City Bachelor Apartment * Star City Correctional Institue * Star City Extension School * Star City Hardware * Star City Lumber * Star City Hobby Shop * Star City Office of Unemployment * Star City Press Club * Star City Stamp Museum * Star City Streetcar System * Star City Symphony * Arcade * Moonlight Hotel * Star City Industrial Park * Star City Gym * Castle of Pranks * Palace of Toys * Star City Bank * Star City Music College * Star City Clown College * Star City Business Industries * Star City Mint * Star City Tar Pits * Star City Scissor Works * Star City Folk Village * Bar Tavern * SCTV * Star City Pin Factory * Star City Bakery * Star City Men's Choir Studio * Star City Post Office * Star City Train Center * Star City Record Shop * Star City Magic Shop * TV Appilances * Planet Rollercoaster * The Large Big Playground * Star City Senior Living * Star City Retirement Palace * Star City Pitchfork Pantry * Star City Mattress Store * Star City Mattress Factory * Star City Cooking Supplies * Star City Heavy Industries * Star City Volleyball Courts and Appraisal * Star City Fireworks Storage * Star City Storage * Star City Band Auditorium * Star City Treat Shop * Star City Music Store * Star City Costume Supplies * Star City Fun Center * Star City Office Building * The Shiny Golden Crown * Star City Baseball Diamond * Welcome to Star City Entrance Sign * Warehouse 1 * Warehouse 2 * Warehouse 3 * Warehouse 4 * Warehouse 5 * Warehouse 6 * Warehouse 7 * Warehouse 8 * Warehouse 9 * Warehouse 10 * Warehouse 11 * Warehouse 12 * Bluewater Estates * Rainbow Estates * Star City Nursing * Big Spot * Star City Mental House * The Children's Therapy Center * Star City Synagogue * Star City Banquet Hall * Star City Morgue * Star City Public Access * Town Square * Star City Pharmacy * Star City Inn * Star City Candy Factory * Star City Piano Shop * Star City Salon * Star City T-Shirt Factory * Thrift Store * Goodwills * Star City Welfare Office * TV Studio * Village Inn * Red Lobster * Panda Express * Pepsi Center * Coca-Cola Center * Mr. Skulleleton's Thrift Store * More Food * Pet World * Circus Burger * Star City Gator Farm Category:Places Category:Malcolm in the Middle Category:DeviantART Category:Locations